


The Curse of the Human Doll

by CloudSkyFlakes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, magic spells and curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSkyFlakes/pseuds/CloudSkyFlakes
Summary: Will you search for your one true love to break your curse even if it means that your true love would suffer your curse?





	1. An Encounter with a Fairy

“Bull’s eye!” 18-year old Sungwoon throws his bow on the floor of the open field as he hit the target ten times in a row during his last ten attempts. He then proceeded to the stable, wore protective gear, and rode on Harvard, his ever-reliable horse. With a polo mallet on his left hand, he and Harvard hurdled the prepared obstacle course in a jiffy. While still riding Harvard, Sungwoon went past the castle gates to explore the kingdom and get some fresh air. Two of the guards who are guarding the prince were following close behind on their respective horses.

“This is getting boring. Is there no one in this kingdom whom I can play with?” Sungwoon sighed while lying down and getting shade from one of the oldest trees in the kingdom. Sungwoon is the Crown Prince of Sky Kingdom. Because of strict kingdom rules, especially for outsiders, the kingdom has not had any visitors for the past year. Similarly, the King and Queen are overprotective of their only son so they forbade their son to go to other kingdom, especially since the nearest one is Honey Kingdom which takes three days to reach by carriage. Nevertheless, Sungwoon never complained since his parents designed the entire kingdom as his playground. He also did not complain when his parents had arranged for his marriage with the heir to Honey Kingdom.

He was able to get some shuteye before he was awaken by falling leaves. Annoyed, he reached out one of the branches that stick out and started to vigorously shake the leaves off the branch. He was successful in his attempt and found it fun so he proceeded to the next. He even hanged his arms on the branches like a kid would do to a monkey bar in a playground. It was therefore not a surprise that he will break one of those branches sooner than expected, especially since he made use of the polo mallet that he still had with him.

Once the branch fell into the grass, a strong wind came which swirled all the fallen leaves on the grass and in a few seconds, a female figure wearing a green floral dress and floral crown emerged. Sungwoon stepped back a bit to scrutinize the unknown beauty in front of him when the female figure spoke, “I’m the Tree Fairy. I’m here to protect the trees from mischievous people like you. Do you know what you did wrong?”

“I’m Prince Sungwoon. I’m here to protect my kingdom from strange people like you. I did not do anything wrong. Do you know what you did wrong?”

Not expecting Sungwoon’s response, the Tree Fairy was baffled then countered, “What I did wrong?”

“Yes, I don’t know you, so clearly you’re trespassing in our property. Do you know what we do to people who trespass? We punish them.”

Now smiling, the Tree Fairy thought of an idea and asked, “What type of punishment?”

“We make them our slaves.” Sungwoon proudly responded.

“Slaves?” asked the Tree Fairy. 

“Yes, they become our slaves forever; they do whatever we ask them to do without question or complaint,” explained Sungwoon.

“Am I going to be your slave?” 

“Yes.”

“What if I beg for forgiveness? Can I not be your slave?”

“You can beg all you want but you’ll still be our slave. The only thing that can save you is if someone willingly takes your place as our slave.” Sungwoon responded then turned to the two guards, “Guards, please bring her back to our kingdom.”

Before the two guards can react, the Tree Fairy took out her wand, waved it in the air, and everything else froze…everything, except Sungwoon and the fairy.

“Whaa…what happened?” Sungwoon curiously asked.

“I told you, I’m the Tree Fairy. I’ve heard enough and it looks like you are not aware of the mistake that you did, so you will be punished.”

“Me? Punished? And I told you, I’m Prince Sungwoon. And it looks like you are an outsider who is not aware of our kingdom rules!” shouted an angry Sungwoon.

The fairy ignored Sungwoon’s ramblings and continued, “You will be under my care now. Starting tomorrow, every time the sun rises, you will experience what it feels like to be controlled by others without any right to react. Every time the sun sets, you’ll be back to your usual self. As you grow a year older, you will be controlled by others one hour more until you will totally lose all control by age 30 …” After the fairy said her piece, she waved her wand in the air then disappeared. The guards, regaining consciousness, were surprised to see the female figure was not anymore in her place. Sungwoon rode on Harvard and returned back to the castle. During his ride home, he thought of the so-called fairy’s words but cannot stop to think that she can become a palace jester for her humor and scoffed, “Who believes in magic spells and curses anyway?”

When morning came the next day, Sungwoon was awaken by the loud commotion from outside his bedroom. He heard someone scream, “The Prince is missing! Search the kingdom!”. He thought he was hearing wrong since he is still lying on his bed. When he tried to get up, he did not move. He tried to sit up straight, but again, he felt that he did not move an inch and is still in the same position as before. He was worried of what happened to him when he thought he saw his reflection on the glass window and muttered, “It can’t be true…who…what am I?”


	2. The Beginning of the Curse

Sungwoon started to feel afraid of what he has seen or thinks he had seen through the window reflection. He was startled when a group of people barged into his room, including his father King Ha, his mother Queen Ha, and his two loyal guards Seongwu and Jinyoung.

“Oh great, Mother, you’re here!” Sungwoon screamed but no voice came out from his mouth. He does not even think he can move his mouth. “What happened to me, have I been paralyzed? What did that witch do to me?!?” Sungwoon thought and started to cry but no tears fell down his face and none of his cries can be heard inside his room.

As the four persons dear to him approached his four-poster bed, he saw his parents’ worried look as his mother asked Seongwu and Jinyoung, “You can tell us, where is my son? I won’t punish any of you…just speak up.” Queen Ha calmly but authoritatively said.

“Pardon us, your Royal Highness, but we really do not know the whereabouts of the Prince,” said Seongwu. 

“Did he mention to you that he’s going or he’s planning to go somewhere?” King Ha asked. “Nothing, your Majesty,” replied Seongwu. Sungwoon was confused as ever upon hearing the conversation. Why can’t they see him in front of them? Is it because he became paralyzed and invisible to the eye? Just then, he saw his mother staring at him in the eye and suddenly picked him up. “Wha..what??? How can Mother pick me up with one hand?” Sungwoon thought.

He then felt his mother’s gentle touch on his cheeks and she then plopped down on his bed. “I’ve never seen this doll before. Where did you get this?” Queen Ha addressed the question to the two guards standing near the bed.

Seongwu and Jinyoung looked at each other with blank faces then Seongwu replied, “Your Royal Highness, it’s my first time seeing that doll. Apologies if we do not know the origin of the doll.” Seongwu and Jinyoung then bowed their heads to the two royals.

“How can you not know? You should always scrutinize what other people are giving my son. For all we know, it might be something dangerous or poisonous!” King Ha lectured the two guards.

“Our sincere apologies, Your Majesty. We will be more careful next time,” said Seongwu and Jinyoung in unison.

The conversations among the three males stopped when Queen Ha made a realization. “This doll…He reminds me a lot of my Woonie…those clear eyes, those deep double-eyelids, those heart-shaped lips…even the bear pajama set…Oh my, is this Woonie’s voodoo doll?”

King Ha hurriedly went to Queen Ha’s side and snatched the doll on his wife’s hand, which made Sungwoon a bit dizzy due to the abrupt movement. Upon clear inspection of the 40 cm doll, the King said, “I agree with you…this clearly looks like our son. Seongwu and Jinyoung, did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday? 

Jinyoung replied, “After the Prince’s usual sightseeing of the kingdom, he did not anymore go outside, your Majesty. But prior to that…” Jinyoung was contemplating if it is okay to say his thoughts out loud since it is not yet confirmed. “What? What happened prior to that?” the King prodded. 

“Your Majesty,” Seongwu started. “We have not yet confirmed this but it seemed that the Prince had talked to a trespasser yesterday.” 

“A trespasser?” the King inquired.

“Uhm…yes, your Majesty, a trespasser. The Prince was telling us to bring home somebody for trespassing but we swore we’ve seen someone but in the end, that person was gone,” Seongwu narrated.

“Gone? What do you mean?” the King asked. This time, the Queen is also intently listening to the conversation.

“When we were about to bring home the person, we could not anymore locate the said person, your Majesty. We apologize for our grave mistake. We are deserving of any punishment that will befall us.” Seongwu and Jinyoung then knelt in front of the two royals while still having their heads bowed down.

Queen Ha started to cry while patting the doll’s head in her husband’s hand. “Oh my, Woonie!!!” The King, meanwhile, started to console his wife and instructed the two guards to get up and call the Royal Adviser immediately.

When Jisung, the royal adviser, walked into Sungwoon’s bedroom, Seongwu and Jinyoung stayed outside the room to guard the door. The King informed Jisung of their suspicion of witchcraft, while the Queen was still seated on the bed sobbing. Jisung suggested to the royals to visit the kingdom’s famed wizard who lives near the kingdom border. “Your Highnesses, we have to go now or we’ll be met by darkness on our path. However, I suggest that you only take a few trusted people with you since we do not want more people to know about the Prince’s condition.” The King agreed to Jisung’s suggestion, thus a carriage was then prepared for the three, who will be assisted by Seongwu and Jinyoung. 

\---

It took a long time to travel by carriage from the castle to the wizard’s place so by the time they reached the destination, it was about to get dark. Jisung walked to the door and knocked, while the King and Queen were alighting from the carriage accompanied by Seongwu and Jinyoung. They were welcomed by an old man with countless moles on his face and white beard reaching his chest. “Your Highnesses,” the old man bowed to the two royals. “Wizard,” the King uttered. The guards were left outside to guard the door and the carriage.

With the doll in hand, Jisung narrated what the King had mentioned to him about the Prince’s possible condition. During this time, the old man just simply nodded his head and stroked his beard with his fingers. Once Jisung finishes, the old man said, “Let the Prince sit.” The King, Queen, and Jisung were dumbfounded with the request. With no action from any of the three, the old man reiterated, “Let the Prince sit on the chair.” 

Jisung was the one who broke the silence. “You mean the doll?” The old man nodded and said, “Yes, the Prince, quickly…it’s almost sunset.” Jisung then placed the doll on the chair. After a few seconds, the sun went down and the three were shocked to see Sungwoon in his bear pajama sitting between Jisung and the Queen. The old man then said, “Prince, welcome to my humble abode.”


	3. The Curse and the Cures

“Sungwoon? Are you really my Woonie?’ cried Queen Ha, while hugging her son tightly. In return, Sungwoon embraced his mother while trying hard to control his sobs. The Queen then sobbed and screamed, “How did this happen? Why did this happen to my Woonie?” King Ha, who was seated beside his wife, rose from his seat and patted Sungwoon’s back then softly said, “It’s all good…it’s all good now…” Meanwhile, Jisung also rose from his seat to bow down to the young royal and said, “Prince…” Hearing some commotions inside the house, Seongwu and Jinyoung barged into the house and were surprised to see the Prince, not anymore a doll, seated beside the Queen. 

After the initial shock and the Queen’s sobbing died down a bit, Jisung turned to the Wizard and asked, “How did you know that the doll is the Prince?” Grinning, the Wizard replied, “Is it okay to say it in this room?” The Wizard is obviously referring to the presence of the two guards. The King, who has now occupied the seat of Jisung beside Sungwoon, was the one who replied the Wizard, “It’s fine, now tell us.” 

The Wizard responded, “Well, normally all spells and curses are designed to take effect and lose effect either on sunrise or sunset; rarely do we have spells that remain in effect for 24 hours. Since you told me that the Prince went missing and you only saw a doll on his bed this morning, I presume that his curse takes effect every sunrise and loses its effect every sunset. Glad to know I was right, so the Prince transformed back into his normal self.”

“So my Woonie is cursed? Do you know how to undo it?” the Queen asked.

“Apologies, your Royal Highness, but unless we know what curse has befallen the Prince, we would not be able to undo it,” replied the Wizard.

The Wizard then rose from his seat, got a thick red tattered book from one of the book shelves, returned to his seat, and said, “Your Highnesses, this is the reference book for magic spells and curses. It contains information about the spell or the curse and how to undo it; this book does not however tell you how to cast the spell or curse, that is reserved only for wizards and witches. Prince, would it be okay for you to answer some questions?” Sungwoon nodded. 

“Since the curse took effect this sunrise, do you remember anything from yesterday?” asked the Wizard.

“Well, that witch!!! She did this to me!!!” screamed Sungwoon.

“Which witch, Prince?” asked Sungwoon.

“The Tree Witch, that’s who! She said something like I will be under her care from now on and I will be controlled by others every sunrise and will be back to my usual self every sunset. She never mentioned anything about me turning into a doll!” Sungwoon angrily told his story to the Wizard.

“Did she say anything else? You know about the cure to your curse?” asked the Wizard.

“I can’t remember, I was fuming mad at her trespassing and her action that I ignored what she was saying most of the time,” replied Sungwoon.

“So, Wizard, can you tell us what curse has befallen our Sungwoon?” asked King Ha.

The Wizard was carefully flipping the pages of the red book when he replied, “Your Majesty, the Prince is under the curse of the human doll.” 

“The curse of the human doll?” Everybody was curious as to what type of curse it is.

The Wizard continued, “I’ll read directly from this book. The curse of the human doll: This spell is given to people who have problems with control, be it involving controlling emotions like anger, or controlling temper, or controlling other people or being controlled by other people. It lets the spellbound, or the person cast a spell upon, to reflect on their behavior and actions.” Before the Wizard can continue further, Sungwoon reacted, “But I don’t have any problems with control, that book is telling a lie!” 

The Wizard glanced at the Prince and smirked before continuing, “This spell transforms the spellbound into a doll but retaining the mind, body, and soul of the spellbound in the transformed object. It allows the spellbound to activate his/her five senses but without the power to freely move, say, or act according to their wishes. It takes effect every sunrise and loses effect every sunset. The duration of the spell is a minimum of one day and a maximum of 12 years. This is a Level 2 spell under the category of “Spells and Curses for Inanimate Objects”. To cast this spell, the spellcaster should have passed intermediate training…” 

The Wizard was then interrupted by his guests. “Wait, before you proceed, Wizard, can you clarify what you had just read?” asked King Ha.

“As you please, Your Majesty. It says here that the spellbound, that would be the Prince, will be transformed into a doll every sunrise and will be back into his usual self every sunset.”

“We already know that detail, proceed to the other parts,” ordered the King.

“When the Prince is a doll, he can still see, hear, smell, taste, and feel his surroundings, and his brain still functions. He cannot, however, move from one place to another, or speak, or do whatever he wants. As a doll, the Prince loses his ability to do everything on his own like sit down, stand up, lie down, run around, tilt his head, eat, drink, ride a horse…”

“Wait, so if I cannot eat and drink on my own, will I die as a doll?” asked Sungwoon.

The Wizard replied, “No, my Prince, you are enchanted during your period as a doll so you cannot die as a doll. But once you transform back into your usual self, you may die. However, since your senses are still activated as a doll, you will still feel hunger and thirst, hotness or coldness of temperature, pain, sadness, and all other kinds of emotions. There are some cases wherein the spellbound can reflect their emotions on their faces but we still need some time to figure out if you have that gift. About the duration, did Tri…I mean the Tree Fairy tell you anything about it?”

“Hmmm…let me see…that witch said something about when I reach 30…is it about the spell being permanent? Is there such a thing?” asked Sungwoon.

“Prince, with your permission, may I know how old you are?” asked the Wizard.

“My Woonie just turned 18.” Queen Ha volunteered the information. Jisung, meanwhile did the math. “So, if the Prince is currently 18 and the spell will be permanent when he reaches 30 years old then that will be a total of 12 years…that is the maximum for the spell!” 

“Wizard, explain to us quickly! What is the meaning of this?” ordered King Ha.

“Your Highnesses, apparently the Prince has angered the Tree Fairy and has set the duration of the spell at maximum years,” the Wizard said.

“Can you do anything about it?” The Queen had been unsteady on her seat since she had learned about the curse.

“There are some cures…” The wizard then started reading from the book.

“Quick, tell us! We’re willing to pay whatever amount to cure the curse,” the King said. 

“The amulet: The spellbound needs to wear the amulet on any part of the body during the entire curse period or the period that the curse is in effect. This will prevent the curse to be effected. Not wearing the amulet during the curse period will activate the curse. Warning: The amulet is effective only for a maximum of two years, afterwards it loses its effect. The number of days, weeks, months, and years that the amulet is in effect will result to a corresponding decrease in the total curse duration and will speed up permanency. Sale Price: 100,000; Terms and conditions: The item cannot be returned, refunded, or replaced if lost.” The Wizard then reached for the keys in his drawer, got up, and unlocked one of the wooden cabinets to reveal several trinkets and accessories inside. The Wizard picked up a silver necklace with a cross pendant, locked the cabinet, then went back to his seat.

“This, Your Highnesses, is the amulet described in the book. As mentioned, the Prince has to wear this after sunrise if he wants to retain his usual self. It will be effective until the Prince’s 20th birthday, after which the curse will take effect every sunrise. That also means that instead of 12 years, the curse will become permanent in 10 years.”

A bit annoyed, the King snatched the necklace from the Wizard’s hand, placed it over his son’s head and said, “We can buy tens and hundreds of these. Why limit to one? Sungwoon will then suffer from the curse after two years? How is that fair?”

“Well, apologies, Your Majesty. I have to put a spell on the amulet to cure the Prince’s curse so it cannot be transferred to another amulet or to another person. The amulet will only be helpful to the Prince and no one else, so you should be careful not to lose it at least within two years.”

“But what will happen to our Woonie after two years?” Queen Ha queried.

“Your Royal Highness, we just have to pray that he had found the permanent cure to his curse by then,” the Wizard replied.

Everybody was curious on the permanent cure so the Wizard continued, “All the curses done by fairies can be cured by the spellbound’s one true love. In the case of the Prince’s curse, he needs to be kissed by his true love during his enchanted form.”

“What?!? A kiss?” exclaimed Sungwoon.

“That is correct, Prince, a kiss from your true love while you are transformed into a doll. That will break the curse.”

“Who would want to kiss a doll?” Sungwoon felt defeated. 

The Wizard calmed him down by saying, “If I may, Prince…If that person is your true love, anything is possible. I have seen several curses be lifted because of true love’s kiss so please do not lose hope.”

Sungwoon’s mother chimed in, “Yes, that is correct, my Woonie. And besides, you’re too cute for a doll so I don’t think your true love will be able to resist your charms.”

“But what if I do not find my true love in that two-year period? I’ll remain cursed forever…worse, I will become a doll permanently after 10 years,” Sungwoon announced.

“Sungwoon, we will make sure you find your true love, you should not worry! We’ll start right away with the heir of Honey Kingdom,” said King Ha.

The Ha Royals were satisfied with what they have heard from the Wizard so they paid for the amulet and bid the Wizard goodbye. The Wizard told them to come back and visit him in two years after the amulet loses its effect if the Prince still has not found his true love.

Due to the darkness of the night, the Royals decided to seek shelter in one of their own cottages that they had passed by and will continue their journey back to the castle when the sky is brighter. Sungwoon slept alone in his room, while his parents shared a room. Jisung slept on the living room couch, while guards Seongwu and Jinyoung took turns in guarding the house and the carriage.

When morning came, the King and Queen were thrilled to find their son sleeping but still in his usual form. Queen Ha tried to wake her son up, but due to yesterday’s events, the Prince won’t wake up, so Seongwu carried the Prince bridal style to the carriage. While inside the carriage, the Queen removed his son’s necklace and her jaw dropped when his son transformed into a doll, so she hurriedly re-placed his son’s necklace. Meanwhile, the King and Jisung were busy discussing about kingdom-related matters as well as the Prince’s marriage. 

Once they reach castle grounds, King Ha ordered Jisung to immediately execute their plans. Jisung then sent some royal guards to personally hand over King Ha’s invitation for a meeting to King Kang and Queen Kang of Honey Kingdom.


End file.
